Saeko Busujima
Saeko ist eine Schülerin, ist im Dritten Jahr und geht in die 12 A der Fujimi Academy. Sie ist eine erfahrene Schwertkämpferin, Landesmeisterin und Vorsitzende des Kendo-Clubs, weshalb sie auch das Katana beherrscht wie kein anderer. Sie gehört zu einer Gruppe von Überlebende, die von Takashi Komuro und ihr geführt wird. Sie zählt zu den zuverlässigsten aller Kämpferin und jeder in der Gruppe kann sich auf ihre Kampffähigkeiten verlassen, wenn die Gruppe wieder in einer schweren Situation ist. Wie Rei, ist Saeko eine sportliche Kämpferin und talentierte Kampfspezialist, dessen Stärke der Nahkampfangriff ist. Sie ist einer der Gründe, warum die Gruppe es soweit geschafft hat und solange überleben konnten. Zu beginn der Serie verwendet sie ein Holzschwert, womit sie die Untoten bekämpft, später aber bekommt sie ein echtes Schwert von Souichiro Takagi um die Untoten zu besiegen. Ihre Lust am Töten ist durch einen Vorfall vor 4 Jahren ungebrochen. Sie fühlt sich ungeliebt, hasst sich selbst und schämt sich dafür, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie mit Takashi im Schrein war. Sie bevorzugt Ehre und Respekt anderen gegenüber und bewahrt in aussichtslosen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf. Aussehen File:Saeko Busujima 9.jpg|left|thumb|200x200px|Saeko´s Aussehen im Anime Saeko hat lange, gerade und glänzendes lila Haar, zusammen mit einem Dreiecksfranse an der Vorderseite, die fast den Kamm der Nase berühren. Sie hat blaue Augen und sehr ansehnliche Brüste. Sie ist ziemlich groß für eine Japanerin. Ihre relativ langen Gliedmaßen tragen Einfluss, um einen starken Schwerthieb auszuführen. Eine der physischen Eigenschaften von Saeko, die häufig im Manga gezeigt werden, sind ihre Lippen, die eine glänzende rosa Erscheinung haben. Im Laufe der Serie trägt Saeko meist die Schuluniform, jedoch hat sie ihre Kleidung schon mehr als einmal gewechselt. Bei dem Haus einer Freundin (Rika Minami) von Shizuka Marikawa, trägt sie nichts als eine Schürze und eine Tanga. Ihr Haar hat sie zu einem einzelnen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Nach dem Verlassen des Hauses von Rika, ändert sich ihre Kleidung zu weiblichen Kampfstiefeln mit Absätzen, lange Spitze lila Strümpfen, lila Handschuhe, das Oberteil der Schuluniform, ein Rock, der mit einer Schnur an ihrem Tanga um ihr gesamten rechten Oberschenkel gebunden ist, sowie einen lila BH und trägt einen speziellen Gürtel, dass ihr Schwert hält. Später im Haus von Saya Takagi trägt Saeko einen Kimono. Nach dem sie das östliche Polizeirevier erreicht hatten, fügte Saeko eine Pistolentasche mit einer geladenen M9 Vertec, dass an ihrem rechten Bein festgeschnallt ist. Persönlichkeit Zu Beginn und im Laufe der Serie wird Saeko, als eine freundliche, fürsorgliche, starke und sehr zuverlässige Person, die so von den anderen aus der Gruppe beschrieben wird. Saeko denkt häufig an die Gefühle der anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe und sorgt sich sehr oft für ihr Wohlbefinden. Saeko, nach ihrer familiären Samurai-Abstammung, folgt streng den Bushido-Code. Interpretiert wird ihr Charakter, Verhaltensmuster, und häufig ihre Redewendungen (z.B. "nach all dem, ist es die Entscheidung eines Menschen") stellen Beweise für ihre streng folgenden Code des Bushido. Später offenbart Saeko ihre sadistischen Neigungen beim Kampf gegen "sie" und später erklärt Takashi, dass sie schon lange so war, bevor der apokalyptischen Chaos begonnen hatte. Sie offenbart, dass sie Vergnügen daran gefunden hat, Schmerz und Leid anderen zuzufügen. Es wird angenommen, dass Saeko sich den existenziellen Konflikt, durch das Bemänteln ihrer sadistischen, boshaften und gewaltsamen Natur mit der Fassade einer kultivierten jungen Frau mit guten Manieren äußert. Beziehungen Die romantische Geschichte von Saeko ist eher leicht berührt worden. Sie spricht nur davon, das sie in der Vergangenheit einen Jungen mochte, aber nie im Stande war, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber es wird gezeigt, dass Saeko vertraute Gefühle zu Takashi entwickelt hat, weil sie immer errötet, wenn er über ihre Kleidung spricht. Während im Einkaufszentrum (im manga) sie gesehen werden kann, mit Rei Miyamoto über Takashi nach dem Erklären kämpfend, dass sie ihre Freunde als Begleiter zur besten von ihrer Fähigkeit "trösten" sollte. Aber es wird gezeigt, dass Saeko vertraute Gefühle zu Takashi entwickelt, weil sie immer errötet, wenn er ihr Komplimente über ihre Kleidung macht. Während er sie im Einkaufszentrum (im Manga) gesehen hat, mit Rei Miyamoto über Takashi nach dem sie ihm während dem kämpfen erklärt, dass sie ihre Freunde als Begleiter braucht um von ihnen die Fähigkeit sie zu "trösten" braucht. Takashi wurde der Grund für Saeko zu kämpfen, als sie ihren Willen verloren hat, weiterzumachen. Saeko zeigt oft Eifersucht, wenn Takashi und Rei intimer werden. Rei selbst sieht Saeko als ihre Rivalin um Takashi und sie ist auch oft eifersüchtig, wenn Saeko mit Takashi zusammen ist. Ohne Takashi wird Saeko keinen anderen Grund zum Leben haben, weil er die einzige Person ist, die sie am Leben hält. Wenn er plötzlich sterben sollte (etwas gewagt), so wird vermutet, sie wird höchstwahrscheinlich Jigai (weiblicher Ritualselbstmord) begehen . Handlung wird bearbeitet Geschichte Vier Jahre vor der Geschichte, wurde Saeko eines Nachts auf ihrem Heimweg von einem Mann angegriffen. Mit ihrem Holzschwert in der Hand, hat sie sich ihm total überlegen gefühlt und ihm etwas vorgespielt. Sie tat so als wäre sie verängstigt, weil sie wissen wollte was er macht. Ohne zu zögern hat sie ihn verletzt. Sie hat es genossen auf ihn einzuschlagen und ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Nach den schweren Verletzungen des Mannes, hat die Polizei sie wegen der Ereignisse frei gelassen, da sie es als Verteidigung sahen, aber die Ereignisse dieser Nacht haben Saeko eine tiefe Offenbarung gezeigt. Sie hat eine sadistische Seite in sich entdeckt, die daran Freude gehabt hatte, anderen Schmerz und Leid zuzufügen. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass sie in der Vergangenheit einen Jungen gemocht hatte. Aber sie war nie in der Lage, ihm zu sagen, wie sie sich fühlte, das Gefühl, dass ihre dunkle Seite, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Kampfstil Saeko ist nicht so der Typ, der mit Schusswaffen kämpft. Sie ist Landesmeisterin im Schwertkampf und wehrt sich damit gegen die Zombies. Sie erwähnt auch, dass ihr Vater großen Erfolg im Schwertkampf hatte und im Ausland trainierte. Kurz darauf sagt sie, sie habe ihre Mutter verloren. Gegenwart Nach dem Zombieangriff auf die Schule kämpft sich Saeko durch die Gänge der Schule zur Krankenstation vor, wo sie auf Kazu Ishii und Shizuka Marikawa trifft. Seako redet auf Kazu ein, der Shizuka vor den Zombies beschützt hat und dennoch gebissen wurde, ob er einen ehrenvollen Tod sterben wollen würde. Sie sagt: ,,Eine Frau muss die Ehre eines Mannes wahren!" und dass er ein guter Mann sei und tötet ihn nach seiner Einwilligung. Saeko und Shizuka gehen gemeinsam durch das Schulhaus und treffen nach einem lauten Schrei von Saya auf die anderen. Da das ganze für Saya zu viel ist, bricht sie in Tränen aus und wird von Saeko getröstet. Gemeinsam töten sie die restlichen Zombies und verschanzen sich im Lehrerzimmer der Schule, da die Schlüssel für den Bus der Schule dort liegen. Später, nachdem sie sich durch die Zombiehorden in der Schule bis zum Parkplatz der Schule gekämpft haben, brechen dann alle sechs mit dem Bus der Schule in die Stadt auf. Waffen Saeko spezialisiert sich sehr auf den Nahkampf und verwendet größtenteils Nahbereichwaffen. Am Anfang benutzt sie ein Holzschwert zum kämpfen, später, als sie bei dem Anwesen von Takagi ankommen, bekommt Saeko von Saya´s Vater, Souichiro Takagi, das Schwert Murata-tou. Nach dem Bandenüberfall auf das Polizeirevier, nimmt Saeko eine M92 Vertec Pistole mit. Sie schnallt sich eine Pistolentasche mit der Waffe darin, an ihren Oberschenkel als Sekundärwaffe, obwohl sie noch lernen muss, mit der Pistole umzugehen und zu schießen. Getötete Opfer * Kazu Ishii (vor der Verwandlung) * Offizier Kato (Zombifiziert) * Zahlreiche von "ihnen". Zitate * "Den Stolz eines Mannes zu bewahren..., ist die Pflicht einer Frau." - zu Shizuka bevor sie Kazu Ishii tötet * "Es hat mir gefallen, ihn leiden zu lassen! Mit meinem Holzschwert in der Hand, hab ich mich ihm total überlegen gefühlt und ihm etwas vorgespielt. Ich tat so als wäre ich verängstigt, weil ich wissen wollte was er macht... Ich habe ohne Zögern angegriffen und ihn schwer verletzt! - zu Takashi * "Alles, was ich meine ist, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, zu vergessen, dass ich vom weiblichen Geschlecht bin." - u Rei und Saya * "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere... Ich sagte Ihnen vor einiger Zeit ..., dass alles was ich will ist, nützlich zu sein. Als Tochter der Familie Busujima... Habe ich vor zu meinem Wort zu stehen" - zu Rei Trivia *Saeko ist Kapitän des Kendo Klubs der Fujimi Akademie. *Saeko ist der erste Charakter, der begriffen hat, dass das ausknocken von "Ihnen" fast so wirksam ist, wie sie zu töten. *Gemäß Morita, gilt Saeko als die heißeste Studentin an der Fujimi Akademie. *Im Bericht von Morita, teilt er seine Fantasie mit Takashi über Saeko, die nichts als eine Schürze und einen Tanga trägt und ironischerweise trägt Saeko diese Kleidung später wirklich vor Takashi. *In Episode 8 sieht man, das Saeko sabbert, als sie am schlafen war. Ob sie immer sabbert wenn sie schläft weiß man nicht. *Die Interessen von Saeko schließen kulturelle japanische Dinge, wie Fisch von Koi und Kirschblütenbäume ein. *Saeko mag es nicht, wenn Rei sie mit dem Ehrentitel Senpai anspricht, weil die zwei eigentlich in dem selben Jahr sein sollten. *Saeko hat den 3. Platz in der neuesten (9. November 2011) Monatsdrachenalterscharakterbeliebtheitswahl (Monthly Dragon Age Character Popularity) Umfrage erreicht. *Zufälliger Trivia: Das Kanji in "Busujima" bedeuten, "Gift Insel". Das Kanji in Saeko bedeutet "Geschicklichkeitskind". *Im Lolipop Chainsaw Videospiel, hat Saeko ein freischaltbares Kostüm, sowie Rei Miyamoto. *In den englischen Synchronisationen, wird der Name von Saeko "Psycho" ausgesprochen, die ihre sadistische Seite hervorhebt. *Saeko scheint sexuell erregt werden, wenn etwas zu töten, oder zumindest, wenn das Töten "Them". Als, als sie tötet eine Gruppe von "ihnen" zu einem Schrein, ruft sie: "Ich bin nass". Saeko scheint sexuell erregt zu werden, wenn sie etwas oder zumindest "Sie" tötet. Als sie eine Gruppe von "ihnen" vor einem Schrein tötet, sagt sie "I'm wet" und bedeutet "Es erregt mich". *Es macht ihr, Spaß auf ihre Feinde einzuschlagen, wie später auch Takashi. *Sie liebt Takashi und ist in Folge 9 als seine frische feste Freundin dargestellt, da er zu ihr sagt "Bleib bei mir, Saeko." und sie ihm später sagt "Versprich mir, dass du uns nicht aufgibst.". Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charactere